


Old Coots Trap

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Old Coot Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Can't Love Her, F/M, HEA, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, One Man/Many Women, One Woman/Many Men, Polyamory, Regret, Rejection, Revenge, Soulmates, Tears, Tension, Torment, Younger Woman/Older Men, happiness, hated, marriage law, ronald bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore had written an old law by himself when the Marauders had started Hogwarts at the age of 11 but it hasn’t be applied until Lord Voldemort had found it upon his search for power.Will this marriage law be his greatest power or will it be his downfall.Can Hermione and Harry bring down the Dark Lord?The Dark Lord isn’t the enemy is he?Or does he just wanted the best for his daughter as she is one of those who has the soulmate bearers like his ancestors were.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Old Coot Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833874
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter Prologue: Blood On Their Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Harry heads over to the Great Hall after their detention from Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Roilena for being my beta on this chapter, she helped me see where I was going wrong and how it was rushed when I written the prophecy, so I hope you enjoy this new change.
> 
> This is going to be the first Book for Old Coots Trap.  
> This is going to be more than one book!
> 
> Don’t forget to check out @Roilena and @Myella as their stories are really good!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I USE THE CHARACTERS TO CREATE CRAZY SCENARIOS!**

***I HOPE YOU ENJOY!***

***Thank you Roilena for helping me***

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING;** ****

_THIS AU IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHER STORIES, WITHOUT GIVING OUT TOO MUCH INFORMATION AND SPOILERS._

_THIS BOOK IS ABOUT SOULMATES/RITUALS/ABUSE/BETRAYAL/MANIPULATION._

_I’LL BE GOING BACK AND FORTH, TO MAKE SURE THAT MY GRAMMAR IS FIXED, ALSO TO MAKE SOME CHANGES AS TO NOT BE CONFUSING FOR YOU ALL._

I HAVEN’T PLACE A LAST CHAPTER YET. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY 😉🥺😊

* * *

**Book One: Lies Becomes The Truth;**

**Chapter Prologue: Blood On Their Hands**

_It was dark gloomy evening at Hogwarts, the cold chill wind blew in through the corridor as the windows were left charmed open the night before. The castle had silent until an unknown classroom door had been slammed open due to the anger and resentment of two students storming out of it, cradling their bleeding injured hands to their chests as they rushed to the Great Hall to get dinner before they had missed it due to their ‘detention’ leaving behind a smug teacher._

_Once the door had closed by itself, the teacher that was smug, changed to feeling of disgust, horrified, regret and sadness. All of that had changed very quickly as an older man, floo through the fireplace, he raised his wand to her head from behind, muttered words, before she could respond quickly, her mind had went blank and her eyes were glazed. When the old man had left, the teacher was looking smug once more, in her eyes shined an evil glint as she had tortured those two students that left not that long ago._

* * *

Meanwhile in the corridor, leading towards the Great Hall, the two students were called Hermione Granger and Harrison or Harry (as he liked to be called) Potter, Harry could be seen rubbing his scarred hand, hoping to try and ease the throbbing sensation, both of them were unwilling to release their painful cries, not wanting to give the sick Professor the satisfaction of knowing she had caused them great pain.

Hermione and Harry has this bond that everyone doesn’t seem to know, is that both of them has a shared history of abuse. For Hermione, her abuse came from her parents, as for Harry, it was his uncle and cousin.  
Petunia didn’t want to harm Harry as he was the only hope she has to reconnect with her lost sister. She doesn’t believe that her sister and brother-in-law is dead.

She’s waiting until it’s the right time to tell Harry but she’s afraid she was too late to tell him, so she had spent the last three years writing letters upon letters, knowing deep down he won’t be able to read them until it’s too late.

When she has finished them, she sent them to Gringotts and placed them in the Potter vault but she tells them under no circumstances, that Albus Dumbledore was to take them out to read them as they are not dark letters but years of knowledge she hasn’t been able to give it to Harry. Hermione was told that she was adopted, the Grangers hated Hermione, before Hermione had left, the Grangers left Hermione something that she’d never will forget.

Up to now, she hasn’t forgotten as she had nightmares of them. Harry was the only one who listened to her, she wanted to tell the girls but she was afraid how their supportive or their beliefs in Albus Dumbledore they were deeply in.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione had learnt a lot about Dolores Umbridge.  
They found out, Dolores Umbridge went to Hogwarts at 1973, 2 years after Severus, Lily and the Marauders went to Hogwarts.  
She was one of the victims that the Marauders had chosen for their recent pranks, not because of her house but the abuse she gave towards everyone else who never cause a problem.

She was sorted in Slytherin, she was a half-blood pretending to be a pureblood. She lies so many times. She’s from the Ministry, she hated children such as themselves.  
She was sent to investigate troubles in Hogwarts, she’s going to be making many changes at Hogwarts.

For starters, to make sure that they aren’t being used as toy soldiers by Dumbledore, she had chosen to not let them have their wands out to practice, they were to be learning the chapters to use the logic of the spells they would need to cast in a real duel and for the exams.

To Minerva, Severus, Harry’s disgust and to Hermione’s despair, Dolores was seen flirting with Severus each time she sees him, even Sybil chooses to have his ire aimed at her than let the toad hurt Hermione and Severus by hovering over him, invading his personal bubble.

* * *

It seemed that Umbridge loved having the students write lines for their punishments, most students find it tedious and boring, while the rest, pales in fright, self consciously rubs their scarred hands, with the lines manipulated into it, they would flinch, as they were afraid to even go to a teacher for help, as they were scared that the teacher would lose his/her job if they had interfered on their behalf and also for interfering with the degree that was made.

The quill that the punished students had to use to write lines, isn’t an ordinary quill that you can write with ink, this enchantment quill doesn’t require any ink, the quill use’s the writers own blood and mutilated the back of their hand in the process.

* * *

All students find it hard to believe Professor Dumbledore had condone this treatment, it was rumoured that he had given her those dark quills to punish any one that she chooses.  
What scared most of the students from reporting Umbridge, when two first year Slytherins, two fifth year Gryffindors, six third years Ravenclaws and one second year Hufflepuff, had gone to Professor Dumbledore only to be dismissed by him like nothing was wrong. When they left different ways, they had taken a sneak peek back towards him, only to be frozen, feeling fear and horrific before sprinting away from him.

Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his cold blue eyes, a wide gleeful smile, so wide that he showed his white teeth, before turning to a corridor away from the students as they had already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading. Please leave a comment and kudos. Thank you and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter One: Weird Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Harry starts to notices so many different changes that are happening around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating quickly, I have managed to rewrite this chapter to be in lines with the first chapter.
> 
> (Harry will be having a separate book for his side and to show off his wives)

* * *

#  Old Coot’s Trap

**DISCLAIMER** : _READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR DISCLAIMER_

###  **Chapter One: Weird Changes**

####  PREVIOUSLY: Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his cold blue eyes, a wide gleeful smile, so wide that it shows his white teeth, before turning to a corridor away from the students as they had already gone.

##### Subtitle

###### Thank you for staying with me and forgive me for not updating this chapter.

* * *

####  Now:Hermione lets out a soft sigh as she closes her diary, making sure that it was locked and hidden from viewing, as she slowly moves from her seat, giving her sour potions Professor a small smile.

####  Hermione walks out the library, thinking back to her daydream that she had while she was writing in her diary, blush in darkly as she had written it all down, inside her book, every detail of it, the scenery, sounds, feeling, it felt like it was real.

####  Now here she is, meeting Harrison, Ginny and Lavender in the Gryffindor common room. Before heading to DADA lesson, then getting dinner.

When they arrived to the class, Hermione notices a few different changes in Professor Umbridge, that she was unable to think of what is wrong with her.

The one standing in front of her, is a woman, wearing a purple knee length dress, with another shade of purple that suit the dress, not clashing against it like her totally pink horrible thing.

Her makeup was neutral and not like she was in a quick shower and forgotten to wash the makeup off.

When Severus shows up to her class, she sits her desk, nods her head at him, and allow him to take a child from her class for the detention that they had with him. Not once flirted with him and made uncomfortable.

That’s when Severus paused, shares a look with Hermione. She nods with a sneaky wink, catching him off guard before he storms off. No one notices the faint pink blush on his face as he hides it with his soft silky long hair, Hermione entered another daydream, thinking of him again. She quickly writes it down in her diary, placing a notice-me-not charm. Before hiding it away.

* * *

The next day, in DADA, was horrific. It was back to old Umbridge, the pink squeaky toad.

Severus walks in slowly, when he couldn’t find her in the room, he pales, quickly shouts the child/children’s name(s) before rushing off. Straight into her. Severus moves backwards trying to get away from the toad. Hermione, stands forward, place a charm on her hands, notice-me-not charm, trying to calm the man.

She accidentally brushes her hand against his length, causing him to freeze. Her body froze as she touches him. Unintentionally, he moves closer to her, when she feels her hand touches his hips. She was struggling to control her breathing. Umbridge was seething.

“Move aside girl. I’m trying to talk to Severus.” Hermione stood her ground.  
“Professor. I can’t move. Professor Snape only came into this room to collect the students that have detentions with him, he has been doing it since the beginning of term.”

”Not to see you. He has grades to mark. Students to punish and mock for not doing it properly and by showing them how to do it. By making sure that the homesick firsties are getting looked after by their older ones.

”He has firewhiskey to down after a hardworking week, before going for a run.”

”I’m not telling you where as that’s his private time. Anyway. Now you’re wasted Professor Snape’s time, Sylvia’s time and my time. Now the bell is about to ring.” The bell rung as the students quickly rushed out.

Sylvia asked Professor Snape if she can do the detention another time as Umbridge has ruined it.

Hermione had offered that she would take the detention for Sylvia.

Professor Snape nodded and allowed Sylvia to meet her siblings at the Great Hall.

* * *

**Common Rooms ~Gryffindor~**

_Hermione looked at Harry before writing a small note on a piece of parchment, Harry looking over her shoulder then doing the same._

_Hermione looks up from her parchment, with a satisfied look in her eyes, she slowly moves it to Harry for him to read it to himself._

_Hermione had signed her name, rolls it up slowly and gently, before turning to her familiar, Roxy, her blue, golden, emerald and silver eagle._

_Most of her friends had done the same, as they had given their notes to the birds, nearest and kindest to them._

* * *

_(The next day Hermione, Harry and Ginny had bumped into Lavender and Parvati)_

_(Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent followed by making sure no one had followed them)_

_(Draco, Theo, Blaise, Neville, Dean and Seamus was last to meet up in the unused rooms)_

_(Neville quickly told Dean and Seamus to distract Ronald and he will tell what is going on)_

_(They quickly agreed before rushing off in the opposite directions and bumped into Ronald) (UPDATE LATER ON)_

“Mi? What’s wrong? Did something bad happen?” Hermione shakes her head, before taking a deep breath.  
“I have a confession to make before anything does go bad from here.” she looks at Draco before looking at her hands.  
“I have a crush on Severus and Lucius……” she looks at them, waiting for them to laugh at her.

“When, Mya?” She looks away, day dreaming about them.  
“Severus. Since the start of first year. Lucius. Since during our second year.” They all nodded.

“I don’t trust Dumbledore” Ginny mutters under her breath as Hermione, Theo and Draco agreed with her, while Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Blaise looked confused and Harry looks uncertain.

“Harry? You okay?” Harry shakes his head, clearing away any dark thoughts that he had before talking again.

“I have a gut feeling, I’m not saying the reason why at the moment until I get a reply from Gringotts. I need to know if I am correct about this or if I’m completely wrong about it. Don’t worry. Okay?” Once that was said, they all had left different directions to avoid confrontation from others.

**_Thanks to VesperSwan and Myella for the help with the image idea but I was having trouble trying to put the image in as it wasn’t working for me. I managed to do it with the help of Wattpad._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking by me,  
> Please go and read Roilena, VesperSwan and Myella stories as they are really good, I have some of ideas that I got from their triads stories, and from another writer for their harem stories.


End file.
